Jack and Ginger
by Middi Kayne
Summary: Ginger has three and a half months to make Jack fall in love with her, or she gets killed. Is she capable?


Intro 

Note—This is the intro. It is only going to tell you the basics of what happened two and a half months ago.

This story is about Ginger. Ginger is basically the whore of a ship, the Ecstasy. She has long, curly black hair and amber eyes like a cat. Her skin is very tan. Ginger has a curvy, hourglass figure. Ginger's about 5'8, and nineteen years old.

Because this happed a few months ago, I'm going to write it in italics... and just pray that it comes up as such on Black Pearl was a beauteous ship. It was big, and enticing. All those who crewed the Black Pearl were just as unique as the ship itself. There was Will, and his lover, Elizabeth, was ever present. Then... there was Jack. Dark, beautiful, and alluring, Ginger couldn't help but fall for his strange beauty. There was nothing Ginger wanted more than to watch him captain the ship.

Too bad she was his prisoner.

_Two days ago, Ginger's ship had been invaded, and taken over. Ginger, the wench, was almost immediately captured and taken to Jack's quarters._

"_We've got a hostage," Gibbs said, his breath hot and disgusting on the back of her neck. Ginger squirmed uncomfortably... but then Jack turned around._

_She was in love the moment she saw his face. His chocolate brown eyes took her in, and she felt proud. Her tight dress pushed up her breasts, making them firm and full. His eyes lingered, and then he nodded._

"_Take her to the cabin." Gibbs turned her around and took her to the back room. She was thrown to the floor, and he closed the door. She was all alone. The only light was the dim light coming in from under the crack in the door. Sunset came and went, and then she was in utter darkness. Ginger laid down on the floor, and fell asleep._

_It was the middle of the night when Ginger was violently awakened. It was Jack. He sat down right beside her._

"_Sorry to wake ye, Love."_

"_No problem," Ginger slurred, still half asleep. He smiled, and Ginger saw his gold teeth. She's loved those teeth ever since._

"_One of the men on your ship saved your life, Love."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He said there was a wench in the back cabin, and-"_

"_And because I'm a wench I lived?"_

"_Because yer expecting." Ginger blushed... so he knew._

"_I don't care. I've no attachment to the baby." Ginger sighed. "I don't want it."_

"_Aye. But I can't let ye jus get off. I'm going to make sure ye have yer baby safely. After that... nothing's guaranteed."_

"_Nothing's guaranteed."_

_Two days ago that had been. Now, she was still in the cabin, and still pregnant. Ginger was madly in love with Jack... and her only chance to live was to make him fall in love with her. Although she had claimed no attachment to the baby, it had been a lie. She was only three months pregnant but she were excited to have the baby. She didn't want him to think she had any baggage. She knew she only had six months to make him love her, and that would be pretty hard with a belly. Ginger sat, and estimated. She sighed._

"_Three months," Ginger said to herself._

_Ginger had three months to seduce Jack. She knew he was a pirate, that he'd kill her when she gave birth. Ginger spent most of her early morning thinking of ways to make him fall for her. As the light of dawn began to spill in through the crack of the door, Ginger heard the sound of footsteps. Soon, rugged brown boots appeared under the door. A knock._

"_Love? Are ye awake?" Ginger smiled._

"_Aye, Jack." Jack opened the door, and entered. He sat beside her._

"_How are ye this mornin'?" Ginger sighed._

"_Not so good."_

"_Aye?"_

"_I be a little sick." She put her hand on his inner thigh. "But only a little." Jack cleared his throat._

"_Aye, Love." He took her hand off his leg. "I get the picture." He went to stand._

"_Jack," Ginger said, concealing her face in the darkness. He turned._

"_Aye?"_

"_Don't leave. We aren't done talking yet. Jack, who looked utterly beautiful in the early morning glow, smiled that golden smile. He closed the door, and Ginger felt his warm body next to her. She returned her hand to his leg._

"_Love, I wouldn't push it. Yer expectin' a baby, I wouldn't try to get anywhere." Her heart sank, but she was determined. Ginger let her black curls fall over one eye, and she managed a sexy pout._

"_But Jack..." Ginger paused, and slowly moved her hand toward his groin. "I may be pregnant and need to relax... but I also need passion. I need to feel wanted." She pressed her luscious lips against his. "I need love, I need passion, I need romance." Ginger felt Jack shiver. "Do you feel up to it?"_

"_Maybe just a little." Ginger felt his hand on the swell of her breast, and smiled._

_After, Ginger had never felt more beautiful. Jack was breathing heavily beside her._

"_I love you, Jack," Ginger said, breathing up into his face._

"_Love?"_

"_Aye. Love." Jack sighed._

"_Love, you said you needed passion. I can't be gettin' involved with someone who's goin' soon. Savvy?"_

"_Going soon?"_

"_Aye. After yer baby, you've got to go." There was a long, awkward pause. "I best be going now." He stood._

"_Jack, I-" but this time it didn't work._

_**Damn,** she thought to herself. **There's still three months left...**_


End file.
